New Super Mario Bros. 3 (Nintendo Switch game)
New Super Mario Bros. 3 is a side-scrolling 2.5D platformer game for the Nintendo Switch, and the 5th and latest installment of the New Super Mario Bros. series. It is a direct sequel to New Super Mario Bros. 2, and New Super Mario Bros. U. It is also the first Mario series appearance of .GIFfany from Gravity Falls. Story Mario, Luigi, Toad, and .GIFfany are having a picnic with Princess Peach near the castle, when all of a sudden... Bowser and his Koopalings appear in their airships. Bowser then jumps out his airship and kidnaps Princess Peach. When the heroes hear Princess Peach's distress call, Bowser stops them right in their tracks, sending Mario, Luigi, Toad, and .GIFfany into another part of the Mushroom Kingdom called Mushroom Gulf. Can Mario and company save Princess Peach from Bowser? Characters Playable Mario 2018.png|Mario LuigiNSMBWii.png|Luigi Giffany.gif|.GIFfany NSMB3Toad.png|Toad MiisNSMBU.png|Mii (only in Boost Rush, Coin Rush, Challenge Mode, and Coin Battle) Bosses BoomBoomSM3DL.png|Boom Boom (Tower) Pom_pom.png|Pom Pom (Tower) Mario_Party_Star_Rush_King_Boo.png|King Boo (Ghost House) MegaSumoBro.png|Boss Sumo Bro (Airship) ReznorNSMB2.png|Reznor (Tower) KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek (Tower) Roy_Koopa.png|Roy Koopa (Mushrooom Gulf-Castle) NSMBU_LarryKoopa.png|Larry Koopa (Barrel Desert-Castle) Wendy_NSMB3.png|Wendy O. Koopa (Icy Ice Glaciers-Castle) Iggy_Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa (Huckit Beach-Castle) Morton_Koopa_Jr_3D.png|Morton Koopa Jr (Big Enemy Jungle-Castle) LemmyNSMB3.png|Lemmy Koopa (Mining Mountain-Castle) Ludwig_NSMB3.png|Ludwig Von Koopa (Cloudy Sky-Castle) Bowserjr_MP9.png|Bowser Jr (Airship) Bowser_-_Mario_Party_10.png|Bower (Koopa Kingdom-Castle) Dry_Bowser_Artwork.png|Dry Bowser (World Star-Boss Blitz) Supporting YoshiNSMBW.png|Yoshis MagentababyyoshiNSMBU.png|Balloon Baby Yoshis BluebabyyoshiNSMBU.png|Bubble Baby Yoshis GlowbabyyoshiNSMBU.png|Glowing Baby Yoshis NabbitNSMBU.png|Nabbit Peach_MP100.png|Princess Peach Toads_SMR.png|Toads Transformations Enemies New *Lil Soos Bots *Big Lil Soos Bots *Elite Fuzzies *Cold Sherms *Pookas* *Fygars* *Bone Goombrats *Galoombrats *Bucket Heads *Snow Burrbos *Burning Waddlewings *Airstrike Bills *Airstrike Bill Blasters *Water Bros. *Creepers** *1-Down Mushrooms *Thunder Bros. *Snow Bloopers *Nessdarks *Bomber Bros. *Zig-Zag Bills *Pluanchers *Flicksters *Para Bros. *Mecha Porcupuffers *Mecha Bloopers *Cold Foots *Big Spiny Cheep Cheeps *Bone Bros. *Elite Bloopers *Lava Bros. *Acid Bubbles *Bumble Blasters *Thunder Piranha Plants *Bloop-OWs *Camo Bloops *Ruined Burrbos *Mattdarks *Speldarks *Nebudarks *Enerdarks *Snow Basses *Also appeared in Dig Dug **Also appeared in Minecraft Returning *Angry Suns *Amps *Ant Troopers *Banzai Bills *Banzai Bill Cannons *Big Amps *Big Berthas *Big Boos *Big Buzzy Beetles *Bill Blasters *Bill Blaster Turrets *Big Cannonballs *Big Cheep Cheeps *Big Deep Cheeps *Big Dry Bones *Big Eep Cheeps *Big Fuzzies *Big Goombas *Big Goombrats *Big Koopa Troopas *Big Piranha Plants *Big Urchins *Big Wigglers *Big Whomps *Blarggs *Bloopers *Blooper Babies *Blooper Nannies *Blurps *Bob-ombs *Bone Goombas *Bone Piranha Plants *Bony Beetles *Boos *Boohemoths *Boomerang Bros. *Bramballs *Broozers *Boss Basses *Bulbers *Bull's-Eye Bills *Bullet Bills *Burrbos *Biddybuds *Buzzy Beetles *Cannons *Cannonballs *Chain Chomps *Chargin' Chucks *Cheep Cheeps *Cheep Chomps *Cobrats *Coin Coffers *Circling Boo Buddies *Cooligans *Clampies *Deep Cheeps *Dino Rhinos *Dino Torches *Dry Bones *Eep Cheeps *Eeries *Fire Bars *Fire Bros. *Fire Snakes *Fire Piranha Plants *Fish Bones *Flame Chomps *Flurries *Foos *Fuzzies *Ghost Blocks *Giant Cannonballs *Goombas *Goombrats *Gushens *Hammer Bros. *Heavy Para-Beetles *Horned Ant Troopers *Hot Foots *Huckit Crabs *Ice Bros. *Ice Piranha Plants *Icicles *Jellybeams *Jelectros *King Bills *Koopa Paratroopas *Koopa Troopas *Lakitus *Lava Bubbles *Lil' Sparkies *Magmaarghs *Magmaws *Magikoopas *Maw-Rays *Mechakoopas *Mega Goombas *Mega Pokeys *Micro Goombas *Monty Moles *Munchers *Ninjis *Para-Beetles *Parabombs *Parabones *Para-Biddybuds *Paragoombas *Peepas *Piranha Plants *Pokeys *Pokios *Porcupuffers *Poison Bubbles *Poison Mushrooms *Prickly Goombas *Rexes *River Piranha Plants *Rocket Engines *Rocky Wrenches *Scaredy Rats *Skewers *Sherms *Shy Guys *Skull Boxes *Sledge Bros. *Small Urchins *Snifits *Snow Pokeys *Spikes *Spike Tops *Spiked Balls *Spinners *Spinies *Spiny Eggs *Spiny Cheep Cheeps *Stalking Piranha Plants *Stingbies *Stone Spikes *Sumo Bros. *Super Thwomps *Swoops *Thwimps *Thwomps *Torpedo Teds *Targeting Teds *Uproots *Urchins *Volcanic Debris *Waddlewings *Whomps *Wigglers Credits Character Voices Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach and Toad Jessica DiCicco as .GIFfany Kazumi Tatoka as Yoshi Kenny James as Bowser ...more coming soon. Gallery Cover Art NSMB3.png|The cover art Trivia * Originally, .GIFfany was going to be a boss in the game, but was turned into a playable character by the time the game was announced at E3. * Not counting New Super Luigi U, This is the first game where Nabbit is an ally of Mario.